Cyssia Dawnheart/Draft
Xalmor walked through the halls of the castle, the soft light of twilight reflecting off his blue-green armor. Behind him strode Cyssia Dawnheart. The young priestess of Muhar walked stiffly, holding herself in a very formal pose. The foolish girl didn't realize the true reason why Xalmor had brought her along. And that was why she was perfect for her role. The priestess was smart, of that there was no doubt, but she was naive, foolish, and wanton, all traits that would serve her excellently in completing Xalmor's tasks. And to think she wouldn't even know she was doing any. But still, she was an elf, more than he could say about the the lords of this castle. He paused and looked around, studying the walls. They were constructed of a dull gray stone and a dark brown wood. Xalmor grinned, taking pride in the ease with which his people could tear down these walls. But, alas, these humans were not their enemies. They were all followers of the Four Gods. The Magus had sent him here to ensure that. "Lord Xalmor!" a booming voice shouted, echoing through the halls. "Right on time; twilight, just as Rimtori's letter said you would be." "But of course, King Viktor. I would not wish to keep you and General Mordred waiting." Xalmor looked to the General, their eyes looking in a brief gaze. Xalmor knew that this man was the primary reason that Gilneas was under the Four Gods. Still, he did not trust the man, and suspected Mordred thought the same of himself. "My lord," Mordred said, bowing. "It is an honor. I must say, I saw surprised when I learned the Benefactors were sending an Ambassador. May I inquire as to why we have been honored thus?" Xalmor heard the resentment in his voice. "In these times of war, the Benefactors felt that is more important than ever for the followers of the Four Gods to stay connected. I am just one of many helping to strengthen our alliances." "The Benefactors are wise as ever, I see." It was Viktor speaking now. "But this is no time for negotiations. You will be shown to your living quarters. Make yourself at home, ambassador. I do hope you'll join us at the feat tonight." Xalmor bowed. "It would be a pleasure," Now he turned to Mordred. "For you, good General, I have brought a... gift. This is Cyssia Dawnheart, a priestess of Muhar. She is to be your assistant in any and all things, should you want her to." He turned to his side, gesturing to Cyssia with his hand. "General," She said, stepping forward and curtsying. "It would be my honor to serve you." Mordred smiled. "And I would be pleased to have you as my assistant. Now, gentlemen, we will be off, as I have some brief business to attend to." With that, Mordred bowed and walked away, Cyssia following right behind. "And why do I receive no assistant?" King Viktor jokingly inquired, a grin spread across his face. "I think we both know why you didn't." Xalmor replied, smirking. There was no grim on Viktor's face any longer. "Very well then." Viktor clapped his hands, and a servant immediately came to his side. "Geoffrey will show you to your quarters." Xalmor bowed. "I will see you at dinner." The servant showed him to his room. It was large and grandiose, with elaborate tapestries hung on the walls and elaborate woven rugs on the floor. It was nice, for a human room, and it would serve was well as any other. Xalmor took off his heavy are and relaxed in a large armchair. As the Templar poured himself a glass of sweet wine, he grinned. So far, everything had gone just as expected.